Chance
by Hemostrat1
Summary: Yugi has a chance to get the 3 pieces of Exodia he needs but at the risk of his 2. Joey has a chance to get 2 very rare cards but at risk of his Red Eyes. What will happen when they duel the tuffest duelist they have ever dueled?!
1. The Deal

I think you all know the disclaimer part of this. But, this is about of course Yugi and Joey and a kid named Austin that makes a deal with them. If Yugi gets to him in a duel and beats him, he can have the three Exodia parts he needs. If Joey gets to him and beats him, he can have Polymerization along with a card as rare as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Please Read and Review! This is my first story so it might not be the best there is but.... I'm working on it. Also, their are cards that have yet to be released in English that I'm going to have in this. If people want me to post pictures of the monsters at the end of the chapters please tell me.  
  
"-"= Talking '-'= Thinking  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Deal  
  
"Alright. That's it. Look, we've been by this tree before I just know it. I think we're walking around in circles."  
  
With that, the group paused to have a look around.  
  
"Yeah, Téa's right. I recognize the broken branch on that tree there."  
  
Bakura nodded at Yugi, then added "And here are our footprints. I do get the feeling that Joey has been leading us around in circles."  
  
Everyone looked at Joey, who threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Before he could defend himself, Tristan cut in. "That's what we get for letting Joey here lead us."  
  
Tristan reached over and punched Joey in the shoulder good-naturedly, and Joey returned the blow before speaking.  
  
"Hey, what say we split up and, have a look around?"  
  
The group all nodded at each other and went down five different paths, each leading in a different direction.  
  
  
  
"Yug," Joey started. " Thanks for getting me this far." "Its nothing Joey, besides it really wasn't me that helped you, you did it yourself."  
  
"No, you gave me that Time Wizard card and that has gotten me out a lot of jams! I'm just sorry I can't make it up to you. I wish I could have found those 3 other pieces of Exodia for you..."  
  
"Its fine Joey! I know I can beat Pegasus without Exodia in my deck."  
  
"Or maybe you can't beat him... can I hold the key to Exodia..." a mysterious voice said coming out of hiding behind a tree.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"I mean, I have three pieces of Exodia and you have the other two no?" Yugi just stood there with thousand of thoughts going through his head. "That's what I thought Yugi Moto. But you won't be able to duel me right away Yugi or for that matter you Joey." Yugi and Joey stay still not doing anything at all. "Come, come Yugi you didn't think I'd let you duel me right away did you?" he chuckled. "You have the left arm and right left of Exodia while I contain the right arm, left leg and head of Exodia. If you beat me and may I say that is a big if, you get my three pieces of Exodia but when I beat you I get your two pieces."  
  
"What's in it for meee?" Joey cut in moaning a little.  
  
"If by some miracle you get to me and god is with you beat me then these two cards are yours to keep." He took out his deck from his pocket and searched through it and took out two cards from it, and showed them to Yugi and Joey. "A card just as rare as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Green Eyes Silver Dragon along with a Polymerization."  
  
Joey was stunned, he had never heard of a card like that before and he knew he had to try. "I'M IN!" he yelled.  
  
The boy chuckled. "Just like Yugi when you loose I get something in return. If you do get to me and when I beat you I get your Red Eyes Black Dragon? Do we have a deal you two?" They both nodded and said "Deal" together. "Then follow me" he said and started moving. "Oh by the way, my name is Austin." The two followed him to where ever he was leading them. 


	2. It's Time to Duel!

'-'= Thinking  
  
Chapter 2: Its Time to Duel!  
  
"The first duel will be between Joey Whiller and Brett Pinmintel." Austin said as Joey and Brett walked into the 0arena. "There will be no time limit, let the duel begin."  
  
Each player drew 5 cards. 'Kuni with Chain, Time Wizard, Flaming Swordsman and Shield and Sword. All right, I got a nice starting hand.' "I play Flaming Swordsman in attack mode."  
  
"Good move I guess," Brett said under his breath. "I play Judgeman in attack mode then one face down card. Judgeman destroy Flaming Swordsman." Joey's lifepoints went from 2000 to 1600.  
  
Joey moaned and drew his next card. 'Baby Dragon... do I really want to use him? I have to... Don't I? I have no choice...' "I play Baby Dragon then Time Wizard! Time Wizard, Time Roulette!" Time Wizard didn't move at all he just started to fall. "WHAT?!" yelled Joey.  
  
"I flip over my trap card. Trap hole. Say bye, bye to Time Wizard." Brett said. By now, Time Wizard was gone. "Now its my turn," he drew his next card. "I play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode."  
  
'He has me on the run... Heart of the cards guide me.' Joey drew his card hoping it wouldn't be his last. "ALL RIGHT!" he jumped up in happiness. "Go Buster Blader!" A knight type monster appeared on the field with 26000 attack and 2300 defense. "Then, I use Shield and Sword switching the attack and defense. Now Buster Blader destroy 7 Colored Fish! Sword Destruction!" The monster rose his giant sword firing a beam right into the fish making Brett's life points go down to 500.  
  
Brett gasped. 'Damn! That did too much!' He looked at his deck and drew his card. "I play Raigeki." A lighting bolt hit all of Joey's monsters turning them into dust. "All your hard work was for nothing. Also I play one magic card face down. Your turn," he grinned.  
  
'How am I going to beat him?! He still has Judgeman, that 1 face down defense and that new magic card..' "I put one card face down and end my turn. Brett frowned. "I pass this turn." Joey drew his next card. "I play my face down card. Curse of Darkness. Lowering Judeman's attack by 700 and make it so he can't attack. Then I play Kaiser Seahorse to destroy Judgeman." Kaiser Seahorse raised his axe and chopped Judgeman in half making Brett's lifepoints go down to 300.  
  
Brett did nothing but draw his card. "I use Reborn the Monster to bring back Buster Blader and destroy Kaiser Seahorse." Buster Blader destroyed Kaiser Seahorse, and Joey's life points dropped to 700. Joey drew his card. "I us Angel's Gift, it lets me draw the next three cards from my deck." 'Only one card can save me now... Battle Ox... Steel Scorpion...' His eyes narrowed on his deck. 'If I win this duel I have a chance to get those two cards, if I win this duel I could loose my card, if I loose this duel I get to keep it...' He drew his final card. "I play Kuni with Chain subtracting 500 from Buster Blader's attack power then I finish the duel with Red Eyes Black Dragon! Red Eyes, INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" The powerful dragon opened his mouth and fired a fireball burning Buster Blader making Brett's lifepoints drop down to zero. The crowd cheered and Joey signed in relief. Brett stay still, stunned. 


	3. Big Trouble For Little Yugi

'-'= Thinking  
  
Chapter 3: Big Trouble for Little Yugi  
  
Joey walked into the stands and sat next to Yugi. "That was tough" Joey said. "But you had an awesome cobo and powerful monsters to back it up with," Yugi said cheerfully. "Thanks for your support Yug; now you better hurry your duel is going to start soon. I'll be cheering you on." Yugi nodded and turned in to Yami Yugi. Joey took a card out of his own deck and placed into on top of Yugi's without him noticing. Yugi picked up his deck and went of to the arena.  
  
"The next duel will be between Yugi Moto and Evan Logie. BEGIN!" Austin yelled.  
  
'Feral Imp, Magical Hats, Spell Binding Circle, Magic Box and Curse of Dragon. Good!' "I put one card face down and play Curse of Dragon go!"  
  
Evan grinned. "OH NO! A 2000 ATACK ON THE FIRST TURN! WHAT EVER SHALL I DO?! I think I'll be playing Sword Stalker and powering him up with Sword of Dark Destruction making his attack 2400. I won't attack just yet, I want to see what you can do to save your monster."  
  
"Oh there is plenty I can do Evan," he drew his card. 'The Dark Magician.. I could use Spell Binding Circle lowing Sword Stalker than destroying him... No, I might need it later on.' "I put my dragon in defensive mode and end my turn."  
  
Evan sneered and picked up his next card. "I switch my monster into defensive mode also and end my turn."  
  
'What is he up too?' Yugi drew his card. 'Gaia the Fierce Knight... Now all I need is Polymerization... maybe on the next draw.' "I pass this turn."  
  
'Good I was hoping he would.' His face lit up with happiness. "HA, HA, HA!! I PLAY RED EYS BLACK DRAGON AND METAL MORPH TO FORM THE RED EYES METAL DRAGON! Red Eyes destroy Curse of Dragon." In an instant it was gone.  
  
"No!" Yugi yelled out. 'Now I have to use Spell Binding Circle...' He drew his next card. 'Summoned Skull won't help, and without Curse of Dragon I can't make the Dragon Champion... DAMN MY LUCK!' "I play the Dark Magician and conceal him in the Magical Hats."  
  
"Best move you could do huh?" he grinned and drew his next card. "I power up my Red Eyes with Sword of Deep-Seated, now he has 3300 attack. Attack the left hat." The dragon fired destroying the hat leaving only dust.  
  
"Wrong hat," he drew his card and to his surprise in between his fingers he held the Red Eyes Black Dragon. 'Joey must of put this in my deck... Now all I need is a Polymerization to get the Black Skull Dragon.' "Dark Magician come out of hiding." The magician came out of the far right hat. "Now I us my card I played around the beginning of our duel Magic Box. My magician goes in and swords go in but he comes out un-harmed. But, I can't really say the same for your Metal Morph. Now, your Red Eyes is normal. Now I use Spell Binding Circle to lower him by 300 attack and now he can't attack."  
  
He drew his card. "Remove trap and I destroy the Dark Magician." Yugi's lifepoints went down to 1600. Yugi drew his next card. 'Bah, better then nothing." I play Gilfar Demon in defense mode."  
  
"I pass this turn," Evan said. 'I need Polymerization,' Yugi thought. He could only stall for so long. "I play Swords of Reveling Light!"  
  
"Fine, I'll draw my next three cards and pass my next three turns."  
  
'Good, this will give me some time... Graverobber...' "I play Graverobber to take one card from your graveyard, and I take Metal Morph and play Summoned Skull giving him an extra 400 attack boost tying him with your Red Eyes. For my next move I use De-Spell on Sword of Deep-Seated. And I play my Red Eyes Black Dragon and with the power of Polymaztion to fuse my Red Eyes and my Metal Summoned Skull to form the Metal Skull Dragon! METAL SKULL DRAGON ATTACK RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! METAL MOLTEN FIREBALL ATTACK!" Evan's lifepoints dropped from 2000 to 700. "Beat that!"  
  
"I surely will Yugi. I play Sanga of Thunder and Sujin."  
  
'No! Those two cards are god type cards. If he draws Kazajin my dragon is finished. But this card will help me...' "I play one card face down and end my turn."  
  
Evan chuckled. "Master of Fusion allows me to pick a fusion card from my deck. And guess what that means!" Another coffin appeared on the field. A light covered all three of the monsters and when it faded away only one monster was there. "GATE GUARDIAN!" 


	4. God VS Dragon

'-'= Thinking  
  
Chapter 4: God VS. Dragon  
  
"GATE GUARDIN! Your most powerful most you have on your field, mine is on my side of the field. My monster is in the top five most powerful monsters in all of duel monsters Yugi, at first we were evenly matched but now I have complete power. FACE IT YOU CAN'T WIN!"  
  
'As long as I have Mirror Force face down my dragon will be fine. For a turn that is. WAIT! Gilfar Demon's effect. If he is sent to the graveyard I can use him to take away 500 attack from his Gate Guardian equip card.' "I use Gilfar Demon's effect subtracting 500 from every part of your monster! Metal Skull Dragon attack!" It fired an attack, but out of Sujin's body part water arose blocking the attack.  
  
"You have just wasted a turn Yugi; when one part is under attack one of the other parts will come and save it. I use De-Spell on your equip card making Gate Guardian his normal attack power. Now Gate Guardian destroy!"  
  
"Not today Evan, I flip over my trap card. Mirror Force sending it right back at you." The attack was went back to the powerful god but Kazajin blocked it. "Now its my turn. I play Angel's Gift and draw three cards. First I play Gaia the Fierce Knight and he attacks Gate Guardian. Then I play Celtic Guardian to attack Gate Guardian. And finally Metal Skull Dragon attacks."  
  
All the attacks were deflected. "You fool, now I will win the duel, Gate Guar---"  
  
"You didn't let me finish now did you? Bad boy," Yugi chuckled as he moved his finger left to right. "I play Chaos Ritual sacrificing Gaia and Celtic Guardian to form the Chaos Soldier. Now for my last move and to finish the duel I will fuse my Chaos Solider and my Metal Skull Dragon to create the Chaos Skull Dragon!" A blinding flash of light surrounded the two monsters and when it vanished Chaos Soldier was on Metal Skull Dragon. "With 5000 attack and 4500 defense it will easily destroy Gate Guardian. And since Gate Guardian has already used all three shields I can attack it directly. CHAOS SKULL DRAGON OBLIGERATE!" Chaos Soldier fired a ball of energy from his sword while Metal Skull Dragon fired a fireball. Both combined together while heading towards Gate Guardian. When it collided it blew him into a thousand pieces. Evan's life points dropped to zero. Yugi stepped down and went over to Joey. "You saved me Joey, thank you."  
  
"Gah, no sweat Yug," Joey answered. Yugi have him back his Red Eyes Black Dragon along with his own Summoned Skull. They both smiled happily.  
  
"The next duel will be between myself and Kevin Monk."  
  
"For my first move I play Summoned Skull and Catapult Turtle. I sacrifice Summoned Skull, launching him into your life points directly making you drop to 800. Then I play two Dark Magicians and end my turn." He grinned.  
  
Kevin gasped. "I use Fissure..." A hand came up from the ground and pulled Catapult Turtle down as it closed.  
  
"Monster reborn to bring Catapult Turtle back, launch one of my Dark Magicians and end the duel." He picked up his cards and walked down.  
  
"Good hand," Yugi said. "Yeah," Joey started. "And that was to us, he knows one of us is going to get to him and he wanted to show off." Yugi nodded. "We each have one more duel and I'm sure we will both win. Then, we will both duel each other." Yugi smiled. "At least, one of us will get to him." Joey nodded.  
  
"The next duel will be between Joey Whiller and Nick Grant. Report to the arena at once."  
  
"Well that's me." Joey said. "Good luck Joey." "Thanks Yug." He smiled and started to walk into the arena. 


	5. Brining Back the Dead

'-'= Thinking  
  
Chapter 5: Bringing Back the Dead  
  
"Rude Kaiser go!" Joey yelled.  
  
"I put one monster in defense mode and two magic and trap cards. Your turn," Nick said.  
  
"I play Garnecia Elefantis."  
  
Nick snorted. "I play Ancient Brain taking Garnecia Elefantis under my control. Destroy Rude Kaiser," Garnecia Elefantis rammed his tusks through Rude Kaiser making him disappear. Joey now had 1600 life points. "Also, one more magic or trap face down."  
  
Joey growled. "I play Red Eyes Black Dragon. Inferno Fire Blast." The fireball burned away the Elephant into ash. Nick's lifepoints went to 1800.  
  
"Big move, wow-y! I play one monster in defense mode face down."  
  
"Flaming Swordsman! Go! Attack his face down card." Fire shot out of his sword blowing the card to smithereens.  
  
"I'll play the Dark Magician and leave it at that."  
  
"I switch Red Eyes and Flaming Swordsman into defensive mode." He drew his next card. 'What the?! Infection Virus... Select one of your opponent's monster cards. That card cannot attack for two turns after that it is sent to the graveyard. If this card is successful it is sent back to your hand. AWSOME!' "I play Infection Virus and attach it to your Dark Magician!" Gargoyles surrounded the magician making it so he couldn't move.  
  
"I'll use the mighty Magic Jammer to get rid of your virus." Mist fell on the gargoyles as they disappeared from the field. "Now for my really attack. I play Dragon Seeker!" Once it appeared on the field Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon vanished leaving Joey confused. "Dragon Seeker's effect lets me destroy one dragon on your field. I chose your Red Eyes. Now, I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand allowing me to get two from my deck. I play both of them and use Master of Fusion to search my deck for a fusion card, I think I'll choose Polymerization. I fuse my two dragons to create the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Your move," he chuckled.  
  
Joey stay still not moving. "I play one magic or trap card and two face down defensive mode monsters and end my turn."  
  
"Best move you could do huh? I play Buster Blader in attack mode. Normally, he would have 2600 attack but since their are three dragons in my graveyard it gives him a 1500 attack bonus making his attack 4100.To start, Buster Blader destroy one face down card and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon the other!" Both cards disappeared. "Dark Magician destroy Flaming Swordsman." The Dark Magician put his arm forward, ready to attack but did nothing. "What?!"  
  
"You activated my trap card! Kuni with Chain." A chain closed around the Dark Magician enclosing him and he couldn't attack. "The two monsters you destroyed were Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest! With Sangan I get Time Wizard and play him on the field along with Baby Dragon! Time Wizard, TIME ROULETTE!!" Spinning, spinning, spinning, went the arrow. Slowly it started to stop, and move, stop and move, stop and move until finally it stopped. A portal opened as Baby Dragon and Time Wizard were sucked in and out came Thousand Dragon. "Now I play Summoned Skull thanks to Witch of the Black Forest. Thousand Dragon destroy the Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician disappeared and Nick's life points dropped to 1400. "Summoned Skull destroy Buster Blader!" Electricity was sent through Buster Blader burning him into ash. Nick's life points once again dropped but this time to 900. "Now who is winning?!"  
  
Nick groaned and growled. He drew his card and grinned. "I'll un-do what you just did Joey! GO TIME WIZARD! Yes, Joey that's right I have my own Time Wizard. Time Roulette!" The arrows span and had the same effect as Joey's. Time Wizard disappeared but Joey's Thousand Dragon turned into Baby Dragon. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's attack went back to its normal 2800. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon destroy Baby Dragon to win the game!" A circle of fire came out of his heads and went straight towards Baby Dragon. But, a sword blocked the attack and sent it right back at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! "AHHH WHAT?! ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK!" A portal appeared in front of the dragon and the attack went in it as the portal closed. "WHAT HAPPENED?!!"  
  
"When you warped a thousand years into the past to bring my dragon into its baby form you did more then what you wanted. In a thousand years a monster died and that monster was Summoned Skull! And you have just brought him back to life! Meet Summoned Warrior! And what just happened was that he blocked your attack with his mighty sword! With 3700 attack he will win this duel! Summoned Warrior SUPREME SWORD DESTRUCTION!!!!!" Summoned Warrior ran to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and cut him into thousand of pieces making him disappear. Nick's life points went to 0 as Joey won the duel. "ALL RIGHT!!!!!!" 


End file.
